Birthday Blues
by StephNexus
Summary: After a fight last night, Elizabeth hasn't heard a thing from Austin - even though it's her birthday. With her feeling down, could it be the worst birthday ever? - Austin Aries/OC. Oneshot. Requested by ortoncenabournegirl.


**A/N:**  
Here's a one-shot requested by **ortoncenabournegirl**.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Austin Aries is not mine, nor is the OC Elizabeth. The plot belongs to ortoncenabournegirl and was only put to life by me.  
Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo

* * *

**Birthday Blues**

Elizabeth looked towards her son and tried her best to muster up a smile as he pointed towards her. "Hello Noah," she cooed as she picked him up. She soon realised why he was pointing towards her as the tip of his finger wiped at the tear that was falling down her cheek. "Mummy is okay, Noah. There's no need to worry."

"Mummy sad?"

She shook her head, "No, Mummy is happy."

"Hm. Okay," Noah replied as his finger curled around his mummy's hair. "Where is boy?"

"Boy?" Elizabeth repeated. "Do you mean Austin?"

Noah nodded, his bright blue eyes shining brightly at the mention of him.

"He's just had to go out for a little while," she sighed. "He'll be back soon honey, I promise."

Although she had told her son, Noah, that Austin would be back, she really didn't know if that was the case. They had fought last night about something that really wasn't worth fighting over and Elizabeth felt emotionally tired from it as it wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Nanny tonight?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on the sofa, placing Noah on her lap. He nodded, "She plays lots of games with me."

"Oh, she does? Well aren't you a lucky little boy!" she grinned, running her hand through his blond hair that he had inherited from his father. Noah grinned brightly towards her, "Toy Story?"

"You want to watch Toy Story?"

He nodded, "Yes please mummy."

After deciding that he wanted to watch it nearly every day, Elizabeth thought it would be best to simply keep the DVD in the player. Reaching over to the remote, she pushed the 'on' button and pressed play as Noah grabbed onto his blanket and tried his best to wrap it around himself as well as Elizabeth. A silent sigh escaped through her lips as she scooped up her raven coloured hair into a ponytail. Although her son was into the film, all of her thoughts were elsewhere. She had been dating Austin for just over twelve months and he was just what she needed; he was passionate, caring but most importantly _loyal_. After Noah's father had cheated on her as well as took out his anger on her, she never felt secure around anyone let alone herself. Austin, however, was always there for her; there was something about him that she could just trust and she did trust him with all of her heart. They had met through work; he was a wrestler, she was a backstage interviewer. But she wasn't an interviewer that was hired purely because of her looks; she was smart – especially about wrestling – and to Austin, that was one of the small reasons as to why she is so perfect for him. The others being that she too is caring, passionate and loyal just like he is. They match, they fit together and they connect. So when they did fight it really took it out of her; she felt frustrated with herself, with him and she hated it. She knew that even the most perfect relationships include fights here and there but that didn't stop it from hurting, from getting her down. The sound of her phone buzzing next to her interrupted her from her thoughts.

**Happy birthday! Cnt wait to see u later for drinks – it's gonna be a wild nite! Gail x xx x **

A smile crossed her lips as she read the text from her best friend. At least someone from work had remembered it was her birthday, she thought. Looking down at Noah, her smile stayed on her lips as she found that he was fast asleep, snuggled up with the blanket. Lifting him off of her lap, she gently placed him down so his head was resting on a pillow. Kissing the top of his head, she silently moved into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She sighed as she realised it was just past ten o'clock and she only had received on birthday wish. As she finished making herself a cup of tea she heard that the post had finally arrived. Picking it up, she smiled as she grabbed onto the cards that had been delivered. Elizabeth sat back down on the sofa in the living room as she sipped at her tea. She had received cards from most of her family and one card was from the whole TNA team from both in front and behind the scenes. It was _finally _beginning to feel more like her birthday, she thought with a smile. But the smile soon faded as she realised that there was still nothing from Austin.

.

.

.

After taking Noah to her mother's house, Elizabeth had finally began the process of getting ready to go out for the night with most of the TNA roster. Throughout the day she had received various phone calls and texts wishing her a happy birthday but still, she couldn't push her thoughts of Austin away. She had heard nothing from him and it was slowly but surely killing her, eating her up. Yes, they had fought, but is it so hard just to send a text or dial a number and press call? Sighing, Elizabeth pulled open the door to her wardrobe and flicked through it to pull out something to wear. Pulling out her newest dress, a Myra cut out bodycon black number, she held it against her frame and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Smiling at what she saw, she turned on her straighteners and waited a few moments for them to heat up. Gail had sent her another text to explain that they had booked a taxi for her seeing as she lives on the other side of town to everyone; it was times like these she was thankful for having such thoughtful friends. Sitting down in front of her mirror, she slowly started the tiring process of straightening her long, raven hair and noted she just had under an hour to get ready. Challenge accepted, she thought with a large smile.

.

.

.

Elizabeth looked towards herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection; she looked radiant and she was so excited to be heading out with her close friends, whom are basically her family. She grabbed onto her phone, took a picture and uploaded it to Twitter along with a tweet: **Can't wait to head out tonight! Thanks for all the bday wishes. Love you all! **Once that was sent, she shoved it into her small bag along with some money and her keys before slipping on her high heels and heading outside to wait for the taxi that should be arriving shortly. Locking the front door behind her, she checked her phone one last time but there was still nothing from Austin and frankly it was beginning to piss her off. Did she not mean anything to him? She put her phone back into her bag and zipped it up; she wasn't going to let him ruin her day anymore – that was certain. Moments later, the taxi pulled up and Elizabeth walked towards it – she knew if she ran, she would end up on the floor with a twisted ankle and most likely a broken neck.

"You don't need to tell me where to go, I've been given the destination already," the taxi driver smiled.

"Oh, okay," Elizabeth replied, a light pout forming on her lips before she shrugged it off, not really thinking anything of it.

Around fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth began to worry. She had no idea where the taxi driver was driving and seeing as she knew the area pretty well, she started to feel uneasy. She went to speak but noticed that the car was beginning to slow down outside a small Italian restaurant.

"Here we are."

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"It's already been paid for," he replied with a smile.

She looked towards him, confused, before jumping slightly as the door beside her opened.

"Miss Jordan," a young man spoke. She presumed he worked in the restaurant. "You're finally here."

"What's going on?"

"Please, follow me."

Startled as the young man grabbed hold of her hand, she had no choice but to get out of the vehicle and walk somewhat reluctantly behind him. The two of them walked in complete silence as he lead her through the busy restaurant and in through to the glass doors which lead onto the beautiful gardens. The man opened the door, let go of her hand and simply said, "Someone is out there waiting for you."

"Thanks…." She returned even though she was still confused. Carefully stepping outside, her eyes took in the surroundings. Fairy lights were scattered around the garden, lighting up the area. The pond was small but well looked after with lily-pads floating atop the water. She stepped outside and smiled; the air was warm due to a small open fire and as she looked up, she was met with those piercing blue eyes she was so familiar with. Elizabeth felt her jaw clench a little as their eyes locked.

"Happy birthday," Austin smiled, his voice was soft as he spoke. Elizabeth shook her head, "Where were you? I waited to see you. Hell, even if I just received a text or a phone call that would have meant something!"

"Elizabeth, calm down," he said, his smile slowly fading.

"Why should I, Austin?" she retorted. "I've been your girlfriend for over twelve months and you wait until late on my birthday to see me and wish me a happy birthday? Oh, how very sweet and caring of you!" she sarcastically quipped. Austin ran a hand over his face, "Elizabeth, please."

She broke eye contact and a loud sigh flew from her lips, defeated.

"Listen," Austin started. He used his finger to tilt her chin so her eyes met his once more. "I'm sorry that I didn't ring you or text earlier. I know I should have done but you see, I've been planning this moment for the past few weeks and I knew if I spoke to you I would have ruined this surprise. The taxi that Gail booked for you was booked on behalf of me as I didn't want you to figure out what was happening. I've had a table booked for us here for a month now as I know how much you love it here."

"I still don't see why this needed to be a surprise, Austin…." Elizabeth whispered.

Austin took this as the right opportunity to slowly drop to one knee as he took her left hand in his hands. "You look beautiful tonight, Liz. I'm sorry today hasn't exactly been the best ever but I love you and I want you to become my wife," he drew out a little velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth couldn't help the gasp fly from her lips as tears built in her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes fell down to the ring that was situated in the little box that Austin was holding. After what felt like forever for Austin, Elizabeth nodded her head as she grinned, "Yes, I will!"

Austin placed the ring on her finger and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, his thumbs wiped away at the tears that started to fall once more. "No need to cry," he whispered as he kissed her once more. She smiled, "I can't believe this."

"It kind of went as planned. I didn't want you to hate me though," Austin chuckled.

"I couldn't hate you; I was just annoyed," she smiled again. "But I'm not annoyed anymore," she quickly added.

"I should hope not," he returned.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead. She grinned as she looked down at her ring, thinking that maybe this birthday wasn't so bad after all .


End file.
